


[PODFIC] The Slow Burn

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But John Is Trying To Do The Right Thing, Emotional Infidelity, English Accent, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John smiles, something small and private and for him alone, and Sherlock just...he knows. With a heart-stopping certainty, Sherlock suddenly knows.</p><p>It feels like falling off the edge of a cliff. It feels like falling off the edge of the world.</p><p>It feels like flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Slow Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329598) by [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/pseuds/CaitlinFairchild). 



> The wonderfully talented Caitlin Fairchild has given me permission to read another of her fantastic works. I feel very honoured these days to be able to voice such talent. The 'slow' theme continues (although not by design, it was just serendipitous!)  
> This is the penultimate fic before my holiday and will conclude on Tuesday.  
> Happy listening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Answer me this, Sherlock. How long do I have to be her hostage? A month, a year, a lifetime? When will it be enough?" John leans forward in his chair. “I’m not a prize, or a trophy, or a pawn. I don’t want that to be my life. Is that what you want for me?”
> 
> “No. Of course not,” Sherlock says quietly, and he doesn’t. All the discussions with his brother about keeping Mary close to keep John safe seem ridiculous now; knowing how miserable and trapped he feels, Sherlock can’t bear to inflict it on him anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mycroft,” Sherlock says, his voice a warning growl. “If you’ve been withholding something from me, if you know something I don’t, this would be a very, very good time to come clean about it.”
> 
> There is a long pause, verging on too long. Then Mycroft sighs.
> 
> “No, there isn’t,” he says, and Sherlock is somehow inclined to believe him, even though God knows his brother would lie without the slightest compunction, even about something like this. “There really isn’t. I have...suspicions, though. Likely the same suspicions you do. But no proof, and no tangible evidence. Hence, the holding pattern that you are screwing up right now.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re perfect,” Sherlock murmurs into John’s mouth, and John gives a low and breathy laugh.
> 
> “I’m not,” he says. “Oh, God. I’m so not. I’m a catastrophe.”
> 
> “You’re my catastrophe,” Sherlock says softly, and it’s so perfectly ludicrous and yet totally true at the same time that he can’t help but laugh a little at his own words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know quite why, but for me, this is one of the loveliest intimate scenes I've read. I feel honoured to be able to share it with you.


End file.
